


Где мы оказались

by Riru, StealthGames



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Don’t copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Post game events AU, Winter Fandom Kombat, Winter Fandom Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthGames/pseuds/StealthGames
Summary: Они не ожидали этих отношений, но медленно понимают, что обоих всё устраивает.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges & Higgs Monaghan, Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Работы FB'17 - WTF'20 Stealth Games





	Где мы оказались

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where We’ve Found Ourselves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691378) by [GoldenBridges](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenBridges/pseuds/GoldenBridges). 



> Бета — [Alre_Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow)
> 
> Переведено для WTF Stealth Games 2020. 

Как это вообще началось?

В голове не появляется ответа — не очень-то получается думать, когда эти руки обнимают за шею.

Он сам это начал? Может, уже не так уж и важно.

Сэм тёплый, и Хиггс тоже согрелся, хотя обычно ему холодно. Рот у Хиггса ещё теплее.

Сэм притягивает его ближе, жаждет этого тепла.

Сэм слышит тяжёлое дыхание Хиггса и тихие стоны, срывающиеся с губ, когда он опускает руки ниже.

— Чего ты хочешь?

— Тебя. Ещё.

Этот приказ легко выполнить. Хиггс хочет больше, и Сэм только рад подчиниться. Что бы он ни захотел взять — уже принадлежит ему.

Может, и правда было хорошей идеей попросить Дэдмена посидеть сегодня с Лу. Даже представлять чего-нибудь подобного с ней поблизости не хочется…

Сэму некогда особо задумываться об этом — Хиггс тянет его обратно, отчаянно пытаясь стащить с него штаны.

— Ладно, ладно, погоди. — Сэм отводит его руки, спасая грозящую разорваться ткань.

— Просто… поторопись, — требует Хиггс; его голос дрожит.

Сэм находит это даже милым: как его заводит от поцелуев и пары лёгких прикосновений.

Но долго ждать себя не заставляет, и Хиггс облегчённо вздыхает, когда они достаточно раздеты, и Сэм устраивает руки как раз там, где ему нужно.

Хиггс прикусывает кисть, пытаясь сдержать вырывающиеся стоны.

Сэм видит, что выходит у него плохо, и довольно улыбается:

— Не хочешь, чтобы кто-нибудь нас услышал?

Тот собирается ответить, но когда он открывает рот, Сэм входит двумя пальцами, заставляя резко вздохнуть.

— Блядь, Сэм… — тихо стонет Хиггс, подаваясь назад навстречу каждому движению пальцев. — Да знаешь же, что мне это не нужно, давай…

Он так отчаянно хочет большего, хочет, чтобы Сэм полностью заполнил его собой. Сейчас он полностью зависит от Сэма, и это Хиггс не променял бы ни на что.

Но Сэм не соглашается с его просьбой.

— Хромой ты мне не особо нужен. Будем идти еле-еле.

Хиггс уверен, что Сэму просто нравится его мучать, пальцы внутри теперь двигаются ещё медленнее, заставляя Хиггса сильнее толкаться навстречу, пытаясь вынудить Сэма ускориться.

Тот попадает под нужным углом, вызывая вспышку наслаждения; Хиггс закидывает голову и стонет имя Сэма.

— А тебе идёт такой вид.

Сэм улыбается ему, но теперь не дразня и не игриво: просто по-своему, искренне тепло, укутывая в чувство безопасности.

— Чёрт… просто… — шепчет Хиггс, — трахни меня.

Теперь Сэм слушается, целует его и вынимает хорошо растянувшие вход пальцы, вызывая слабый стон.

Он не помнит, как так вышло, но ему хорошо, он счастлив — так ли важно, с чего всё началось? Важно то, что есть сейчас.

Он обнимает руками шею Сэма, обхватившего его за бёдра и придвигающего к себе, всё сильнее входя внутрь.

Это похоже на фейерверк. С Сэмом внутри так хорошо — как он растягивает и наполняет его. Хиггс не может сдержать стоны, обнимая его своими длинными ногами и притягивая ближе, принимая каждый сантиметр.

Сэм тяжело дышит прямо в ухо и замирает, чтобы полюбоваться на него.

— Ты как?

Словами ответить не выходит: только протяжный стон и движение бёдер навстречу, хоть Сэм и разбирает в этом мольбу.

Он делает именно то, о чём Хиггс просит, в чём нуждается, и тот теряется в наслаждении, уже не сдерживая криков. Остаётся только продолжать и надеяться, что никто не услышит их снаружи.

Они оба близко, и Сэм стонет от того, как Хиггс сжимает его, неуклонно приближая к разрядке.

Тот в свою очередь плачет от наслаждения, с каждым толчком содрогаясь всем телом. Краска с глаз течёт по раскрасневшемуся лицу, а изо рта вырываются только жалобные стоны и тихие всхлипы.

Они кончают и крепко держатся друг за друга, приходя в себя.

Первое осознанное действия Хиггса после — крепко и страстно поцеловать Сэма.

Они проделали долгий путь и ещё помнят времена, когда что-то подобное казалось немыслимым, но сейчас они здесь, и они счастливы. Может, это самое важное.


End file.
